Technical Field
The present description relates to encoding/decoding of flows of digital video frames.
Various embodiments may be applied to the treatment of digital video signals.
Discussion of the Related Art
Documents such as the document ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11/W12929, July 2012, Stockholm, Sweden, Test Model 3: Compact Descriptors For Visual Search describe processing techniques (for example, with pipeline architecture) based upon the use of compact descriptors that can be used for functions of matching and retrieval of images.